


A seat, a grind

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinktober, Lapdance, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sanji's idea sounds like torture but Luffy is willing to try anything at least once





	A seat, a grind

“What exactly is this supposed to do for me again?” Luffy asked as he sprawled in the large chair. “Sanji, I like the clothes.” He really liked what Sanji had on. Those shorts that were super short had all his attention but he was not really feeling the rest of what Sanji in store.

He was all for having fun from time to time but not touching at all did not sound like fun. How was not touching Sanji supposed to be fun? How was it even going to be possible? He wanted to touch. He did not want to sit and watch he wanted to make Sanji react.

He wanted to touch him and fuck him. He wanted to touch Sanji and make him cum not just sit there and let Sanji do everything and from what Sanji had said that something did not sound like anything. The clothes on rule sounded suspicious.

“Well you’re supposed to use your imagination here.” Sanji adjusted his tie as he smoothed his hands down to his shorts. They were more like navy tight short boxers than anything else. Luffy wanted to touch Sanji already not sit in a chair and do nothing. “I can see you sulking.” Sanji laughed. “Can’t you trust me that this will be a little fun?”

“I know you have an idea.” Luffy complained as he slouched further in the chair. “But I really don’t see how this is going to be fun for me. I don’t want to waste precious time getting frustrated in the end.”

His words got Sanji smiling as the man adjusted his white shirt and then fixed his tie again. “I understand completely. Sanji eyed him before he crossed the room to where the nightstand was. “But trust me on this one. You’ll really enjoy this Luffy. Besides you would know what is going to happen if you were that kind of man.” Luffy frowned at the way Sanji laughed. “But this is fun because you aren’t that sort of man. I’m really going to enjoy this one.”

“Now I’m even more suspicious.” Luffy grumbled. “You get to do whatever you want and I can’t touch. Tell me where that sounds fair.”

“Well that’s because it is all about the fantasy and the imagination.” Sanji’s fingers dragged across the dresser before he stopped by the radio at the edge. When he hit play Luffy found his fingers tapping the arms of the soft red chair along with the slow beat. “You’ll enjoy it. Trust me.”

“This better be true.” Luffy muttered. “You do know I could be doing you right now right?” He asked as his fingers drummed along the arm of the chair. “I could have you worked open by now.”

“Maybe later.” Sanji hummed as he stretched. Luffy got to watch a hint of skin be revealed when his cook stretched high and then more skin when Sanji bent to touch his toes. “Way afterwards. But you’ll enjoy this. I bet my job on it.”

“Sounds serious.” Luffy swallowed when Sanji came up from his stretch and started a slow walk towards him. His eyes were on Luffy and he looked hungry, playful too. His favourite combinations in Sanji. Still this was a more graceful walk than anything else he had seen before from Sanji.

This was more of a stroll? More of something that was for certain and Luffy was all for it. He got a laugh from Sanji when he tried to reach for him. Then he remembered the stupid rule. No touching. Of course. They really were going to go with this.

“Do I have to tie your hands to get you to behave?” Off came the tie in a smooth flick of Sanji’s wrists. Luffy eyed the tie before he sat up properly in the chair.

“Only if you really wanna. I liked last time.” Luffy smiled. Last time had been Sanji tying his arms to a bedpost while he got on top. Sanji had been into it, really into it. Luffy had cum hard in the first few minutes because Sanji had come out all sexy. Hair down and face flushed. That look on his face when he rode Sanji. Luffy was up for another round of that.

“You’re not going to behave are you?” Sanji’s smiled was accompanied by an eyeroll as the tie was flicked away and Sanji was settling into his lap.

“Do I ever do what people want me to?” Luffy asked curiously. “I mean aren’t the rest of you usually pissed at me for this same reason? I do what I want when I want to. If I want something I’ll take it. I’m a pirate. If I have a treasure I’ll protect it with my life.”

“See that’s what I love about you.” Sanji began to grind on Luffy’s lap as he unbuttoned his shirt. The shorts were so tight and clingy that it as almost like Sanji was naked on his lap. Luffy kept his hands from Sanji by a miracle.

You would love me more if we could take the clothes off.” Luffy frowned before Sanji laughed at him. “I’m not saying this is not hot.” He murmured as Sanji’s grinding began to rub against his dick. He was hard already and having Sanji on top of his. Feeling him and seeing hi was only driving him crazy. He was seriously wanting Sanji. A bite or lick would only do him good. “Are you going to make me cum in my pants?” He asked suspiciously. “Is this what this is about?”

Sanji laughed as he eased off his lap. Luffy had a second to feel disappointed before Sanji was backing him and sitting in his lap once more continuing his grinding. “Sort of.” Sanji’s breathing was harder and the back of his neck was flushed. Luffy watched the shirt be thrown aside when Sanji was finished unbuttoning it. “Don’t worry though.” Sanji panted as he continued to writhe and grind on Luffy. “I’m going to cum in my pants too.”

His cock was rubbing between Sanji’s ass. It was good and torture at the same time. Luffy wanted to hold onto Sanji’s hips and either speed the pace up or strip off his clothes lube Sanji up and fuck him until they both got to cum. “Are you serious?” He panted as Sanji rubbed and grinded harder. “This is the fun?”

“So you’re saying you are not enjoying yourself?” Luffy gasped when Sanji stopped and lifted up. “Wet spot aside if this isn’t your thing well I guess it’s a bust.”

“Before I break this stupid rule of yours.” Luffy snapped. “Hurry it up. “Sanji gave a deep laugh and returned to grinding against him. Luffy’s cock was straining even without the skin contact. “I’d rather at least fuck you over the shorts.” He mumbled as he watched the navy shorts cling and drag. “Bet that would feel good.”

“N-next time.” Sanji groaned as he shuddered. “W-we can do that next time.”

“Did you just cum?” Luffy laughed as Sanji pushed back further against him. He hissed at the wet feeling that soaked through his pants when Sanji resumed his humping and grinding. “Goddamn it. That’s hot.” He admitted before he came himself.

Sanji was never going to let that go now.

X

“You’re joking people pay money for that?” Luffy shook his head as he soaped up Sanji’s hair. “That’s crazy. Why would you do that to yourself? I mean you can’t touch.”

“Some people are happy with just looking Luffy.” Sanji laughed. “But next time you can touch.”

“I knew there was going to be a next time.” Luffy scoffed as he rubbed circles in Sanji’s hair. “I just knew it.”


End file.
